


Look (It Might Be Dangerous)

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Series: Widdershins Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Adventure, Crushes, F/M, Pre-Relationship, whats the tag for when they don't know its a crush yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: Harry and Sid have got their latest job.Prompt: I love the way your face lights up when someone says, “It might be dangerous.” (I am glad we are friends)





	Look (It Might Be Dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon on tumblr!

For the most part, Harry gets her jobs from the noticeboard at the Hunter’s Society. However, every now and then someone requests her specifically (or mistakes her for grandad) and that’s when she gets a letter to the office. That’s what’s happened this morning, and she already has everything packed and ready to go when Sid walks through the door at half eight.

“Oh, are we off somewhere?” he asks as he takes in her coat and the bag slung over one arm. “How far is it? Should I pack my bag? How are we getting there?”

He’s quick, and eager. Harry appreciates that. “Not far,” she tells him. “Trevarly Manor, a few miles West of here. Apparently strange things have been happening in the house ever since they opened a sealed door in the cellar and found a maze of tunnels. Want us to investigate and deal with whatever it is.” She folds up the letter, internally cursing the lack of actually useful information. “One servant boy’s been hurt already.” Though they didn’t specify how exactly. Clients could be infuriating vague. “Could be dangerous,” she finishes a tad unnecessarily. That much is obvious, and she already knows what his reaction will be.

Sid’s eyes grow wide. “Gosh! Secret underground tunnels?” Harry almost smiles as he starts to wave his hands wildly, completely unaware of how close he comes to knocking over a stack of books. Almost. She’s not a sap. “I wonder what could be down there?” he continues, beginning to pace. She’s never seen him stand still for an instant, it’s like he needs movement to keep his thoughts flying along. “All sorts of things I imagine, well, I won’t have to imagine much longer if we do this right, but there’s simply so much it could be! Do you think they’re trapped?”

Harry nods, folding her arms. “Aye, most likely.”

“With arrows that shoot out of the walls, and swinging axes and all that sort of thing?”

“Probably.”

“And I expect whatever cursed object is causing all their problems is hidden right in the depths, protected by some fiendish puzzle, and all sorts of magic!”

She finally breaks, unable to keep from smiling. He might show it like a overexcited puppy, but in Sid’s gleeful anticipation she recognises the same hunger for adventure constantly driving her on. “Expect you’re right.”

“Gosh,” Sid repeats, utterly thrilled. “Are we going now then? Or should I pack some more things? Do we have a torch, and matches? Oh, and we’ll need twine, so we can find our way back! You’ve got your gun of course, oh, I’d better bring my spare chalk in case…”

Harry lets him babble on, watching as he darts around the room, scrambling for various bits of equipment. One moment he had something in his hands, the next it lies forgotten on the table as he dashes to pick up the next. His hands are as quick as his mouth and faster than his feet, slender and nimble from years of his beloved tricks. There’s something about his energy that draws people in, until you can’t look away from his dancing hands and perfectly bouncing hair and brilliant smile. At least, Harry’s pretty sure he has that affect on everyone. He has to, there’s no other explanation for why they’re not already on their way. She already has everything they need of course, this is just wasting time, but somehow she can’t bring herself to interrupt as he chatters and beams and -

Suddenly he stops mid-sentence, turning to her fully alert like Gren when she catches the scent. “Are you okay, Harry?” he asks. “You just looked a bit -“ Waving his hand around his head in an impossible to interpret gesture, he smiles again.

Harry blinks a few times, and adjusts her necktie. It’s strangely warm this morning. “Fine,” she says, finally turning to the door. “Come on. We’ve got tunnels to explore.” She didn’t have to look back to know the look of delight on Sid’s face. For some reason, she did anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing these prompts for the next week or so, send me one if you like :) Hope you guys enjoyed, it was fun to write them again!


End file.
